1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an organic semiconductor film, an organic semiconductor film, a thin film transistor, an active matrix device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recently, as a device which is able to be substituted for a thin film transistor using an inorganic semiconductor material, a thin film transistor using an organic semiconductor material has received attention (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-6782).
The thin film transistor is able to form an organic semiconductor layer by using a liquid phase process in which high temperature and high vacuum are not necessary.
However, in the related art, stability of a solution of the organic semiconductor material which is used in the liquid phase process is low. For this reason, a solid content in the solution is precipitated or aggregated at the time of preservation, and thus an involuntary variation in properties or the like occurs on the organic semiconductor film to be manufactured. In particular, when the solution is ejected by using an ink jet method, nozzle clogging remarkably occurs, and thus the problem described above becomes remarkable, and productivity and yield of the organic semiconductor film remarkably decrease.